


you can be the companion (and i'll be the doctor)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff Fic, M/M, i dont like tagging ugg, newbie!Niall, school!au, teacher!Nick, there's talking hair i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall really didn't want to move from Ireland all the way to Doncaster in the middle of first grade. Louis changes that.</p><p>[Days 8 and 9 of The 31 Day Writing Challenge!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can be the companion (and i'll be the doctor)

**Author's Note:**

> so um i barely edited this so sorry  
> Please kudo, comment, and bookmark if you can! :)

Niall fidgeted as he tried to stay in his seat like a good student. Some days, staying still in class was hard, he would want to explore the classroom and see if there were any new things around the room. But today, everything was new, and this just heightened his curiosity.

Niall Horan had just moved from a small town in Ireland to this place called Doncaster in England. And he had already gone through close to half a year of the first grade. So of course everything would be changing. He lost all the friends he made, his relatives, and even his pet fish named Gilby who he had to give to his best friend because it wasn’t able to fly on planes.

So here he was, the new student in this class, being constantly ogled at by the other students who wondered about this Irish boy who was now among them. The boy who sat next to him hadn’t said a word to him with the exception of a quiet greeting as instructed when he came in, and he was busy in his writing journal, his raven-colored hair swooping over his face as he brown eyes were furrowed in concentration.

Niall knew he should be working in his newly bought journal at this time, but he felt more comfortable looking around at his classmates, who all had their heads bowed down as their hands shook as they wrote in crinkly letters. All but one boy in the back row, who had his chin in his hands, also observing the room.

The two boys met eyes with one another, Niall quickly turning around so as to avoid confusion with the other kid. He would probably think that Niall was crazy, like he was pretty sure the teacher thought that morning when he came in hopping like a rabbit and wearing a wolf hat with paw mittens. It was cold so Niall had reason.

Meanwhile in the back of the room, Louis Tomlinson became interested in the new kid, he thinks his name is Niall, but he’ll call him ‘Blondie’ for now. He decides to open up his special notebook with his doodles on the cover of it, and begins to write another entry telling of his newfound discoveries.

dear Journal,

this new kid from ireland is really sorta kinda cute. his eyeballs are like those marbles liam had out at playtime fifty bajillion years ago, really blue. his hairs really blonde too, like lighting. I hope that he’s nice, I want to see if he’ll play footie with me and harry and zayn at recess. I hope he does. I hear kids from ireland play footie really good. ok, I’m done in here, Journal. I’ll wirte in you tomorrow, good-bye dear friend.

Louis Tomlinson

Louis shut his journal back again and shoved his pencil back in his desk as Mr. Grimshaw, the teacher, coughed to bring the attention of the students back to him. Louis’ head shot up to pay attention to his teacher, because he was at least ninety percent sure that he was Mr. Grimshaw’s favorite student, then Harry was second favorite.

“All right, class, it’s time for recess, so would anyone like to volunteer to guide Niall to the playground?” Mr. Grimshaw asked as he looked at the students with a stern look on his face.

Louis’ hand was the first to shoot up, Harry and Liam following at the same time. Mr. Grimshaw grinned in Louis’ direction, and Louis smiled really big right back. “Louis, seeing as you raised your hand first, you’ll take Niall outside! Thank you for volunteering.” Mr. Grimshaw sighed happily, then doing a sweeping gesture to dismiss the students to recess.

Niall in the middle of the classroom as appalled that the boy he had stared at would even want to take him outside, much less that anyone else even tried to volunteer. He sat up from his seat and trudged over to the kid whom apparently had the name of Louis, who was bouncing next to the backdoor with excitement.

“Awesome! I’ll show you all the fun stuff outside, Blondie! I hope you don’t mind the nickname, but all my friends have nicknames, so you’ll have to get used to it! Like Harry’s nickname is Curly, and Liam’s is Li-Li, Zayn’s is Zaynie or Zaynie-bop.” Louis chattered on, to Niall’s amazement, because the Irish boy could talk a ton himself if given the chance. “So come with me, Blondie! And I’ll show you the world!” he quoted from Aladdin, and Niall snorted when he recognized it instantly, following beside Louis as they went out of the classroom and down the hallway.

Louis talked about how he thought Mr. Grimshaw (or Grimmy to Louis)’s hair was actually alive but asleep during school. He swore that he had seen it talk to him before, but no one really believed him ever. Niall counteracted with a tale of where he had witnessed his mom’s hair talk to him and tell him never to eat her sweets again, though Louis thought it was awkward that hair would command people.

They went outside and played tag and footie with Harry and Liam like Louis had told himself they would, and as he thought, Niall was spectacular at it. Close to the end of recess, the group rested under a large oak tree near the center of the playground, chatting about the day’s work. Niall seemed very quiet, and when Louis noticed, he got concerned.

Louis leaned into Niall, who jumped in surprise when Louis’ head ended up nestled into the crook of Niall’s shoulder while he was unawares. Niall just accepted it because he had quickly found out after hanging out with him for nearly an hour that the older boy could be a bit invasive. But he didn’t expect the question that came out of Louis next.

“Hey Blondie, why are you so sad? I can feel the sad leaking outta you.” Louis blurted out, looking up at Niall in wait of an answer.

Niall sighed and glanced back down at Louis who looked truly concerned for him as he answered. “I miss my friends back him, Louis. Who’s gonna be my best friend now that my friend in Ireland is pretty much gone?”

Louis thought for a moment before getting up on his knees, and leaning in close to Niall until their noses were almost touching. “Blondie, you’ve got me! You’re like my companion and I’m the Doctor on Doctor Who! I’ll be your best friend for ever and ever, even if you decide to move to some dumb bunny place like New York or Paris! We can do everything together like eating sandwiches and climbing up this tree and hiding from Grimmy when it’s warm out. Me and you are gonna be so awesome together!”

As Louis’ words sunk into the first grader, Niall smiled, then wrapped his arms around Louis and pulled him in for a hug, which was the way they stayed until Mr. Grimshaw came to bring them back inside.

For the rest of the day, they did everything together, and some with Harry, who insisted to be with Louis too, and Niall was just fine with that. He had made a really good friend, and he supposed sharing wouldn’t be that bad anyhow. Harry was good too.

When Niall’s mother came to get him from school, he almost didn’t want to leave, neither did Louis. They clung to each other like best preschooler friends until their moms exchanged phone numbers and arranged a play date at Louis’ that upcoming weekend.

As they waved goodbye to each other as their mothers walked them out, Niall realized to himself that he was very glad to have a companion like feather-haired, blue eyed Louis Tomlinson.

**Author's Note:**

> (also i think i might need a beta. and requests are good, i write anything really)


End file.
